Cancer
Type of Character Boss Status Inactive, drugged up with Liquid Evil Appearance A horrifically mutated crab-Pikmin with two pincers, where the right one is significantly larger. Cancerous lumps of flesh pop out of his body, and haphazard stitches can be seen stretching throughout his body. Putrid poisons spew out of open pores surrounding his body. A dispenser of Liquid Evil has been implanted into his body, granting him enhanced power at the cost of his sanity, reason, and lifespan. Upon reviving from his death at Perplexing Pool, Cancer has vastly grown, reaching a size that rivals Black Scythe. The vile energies used in his revival have further corrupted him, making him even uglier. Streams of black acid rage from his back, pouring from a body that once had blood. Powers Aside from crushing things with his claws, Cancer can fire high-pressurized blasts of water from his claws and poisonous sludge from every orifice. Like all users of Liquid Evil, Cancer possesses power over darkness and unholy energy, along with increased strength, speed, and durability. Copious amounts of Liquid Evil will even grant a healing factor. After his defeat at Perplexing Pool and subsequent infusion with slavedriver souls, Cancer has gained a multitude of abilities. His most devastating power alludes to his past as a gang of slavedrivers; Cancer can "enslave" the souls of others, wresting them from his victims and using them for a variety of twisted ends. Additionally, he possesses self-duplication and regeneration, further augmenting his ability to swarm and overwhelm any opponent. Cancer's blood is now acid, and he is empowered by exposure to poison or acids, with enhanced physical prowess, faster regeneration speed, greater duplication capabilities, and enhanced soul abilities. When Cancer is submerged in such toxins, his speed, along with his other abilities, vastly increase. Weaknesses Unknown. Resistances Almost everything. Immunities Darkness, poison, acids, and water. Personality Manic and deranged, Cancer is a vicious monster who revels in bringing death and suffering to others. Now without a shred of sanity remaining, Cancer is a psychopath who will do anything to get a Liquid Evil fix. After his death at Perplexing Pool, Cancer was revived by his scientist benefactor, merging with the souls of his fellow slavedrivers in the process. It was this and his long-term exposure to Liquid Evil that caused him to go completely off the deep end, giving him the personality of a maniacal slavedriver tyrant. Delusional and psychotic, even Cancer's perception of the past has become distorted. He truely believes that he once had a slave army ten-million strong, capable of slaughtering Gear's forces and making the mechanical master submit to his power. Now desiring to have all kneel before him, Cancer rampages throughout the planet, enslaving the souls of others, all while ranting that he will get Black Hole to call him master. History Over a decade ago, Cancer was once a Blue Pikmin "leader" known as Hydro, poisoning Beta and acting as a malicious slavedriver. After Black Hole put an end to that, Jhiaxus got a hold of Hydro, put him in a new body, and renamed him Cancer. This condemned Cancer to a life of Liquid Evil addiction, and he would love nothing more than to get his revenge on Black Hole... In a fight at the Perplexing Pool, Cancer almost killed Hydross, before the crab-min overdosed on Liquid Evil and exploded. However, as a result of Cancer's great evil, his Liquid Evil leveled up, increasing in rank. The mad crab, even through defeat, was empowered further, unlocking new powers while enhancing the old. Jhiaxus, seeing great potential in the slavedriver, placed him in a vat of strange liquid to revive him. While Cancer lay dormant, the mad scientist further empowered him, infusing him with souls extracted from his fellow slavedrivers. Now he lives as a mad tyrant, towering over those that oppose him, forcing them to kneel before him, and enslaving their souls for his own twisted purposes. Cancer is fated to kill Black Scythe at Zankrieg, triggering the end of the universe. Themes Undecided. Trivia Some physical attributes were taken from Findorr Calius, a character from Bleach. Cancer's personality and history are much different than Findorr's, though. Tropes that Apply to the Character Neutral Evil, Giant Enemy Crab, Power Pincers, Large and in Charge, The Caligula, Kneel Before Zod, Slave Mooks (Uses them), Making a Splash, Poisonous Person, Poison Is Evil, Self Duplication, Me's a Crowd, Doppelganger Attack, Lightning Bruiser, Healing Factor, From a Single Cell (With enough power from acid or Liquid Evil), Soul Power, Your Soul Is Mine, Powered by a Forsaken Child, Split Personality, Hearing Voices, Many Spirits Inside Of One, Voice of the Legion, Evil Counterpart (To Black Scythe), Foil (Again, to Black Scythe), Berserk Button (Yet again, Black Scythe), Unstoppable Rage, Ascended Extra, Humanoid Abomination, Ax Crazy, With Great Power Comes Great Insanity, Evil Feels Good, Psycho Serum, Complete Monster, Body Horror, Evil Makes You Ugly, Fate Worse Than Death, Dark is Evil, Superpower Meltdown, Explosive Overclocking, Power Degeneration, Took a Level in Badass, Deadly Upgrade, Phlebotinum Overdose, Came Back Wrong, Back from the Dead, Combat Pragmatist Category:Villains Category:NyteLurker's Characters Category:Characters Category:Liquid Evil Addicts Category:Major Characters Category:Boss Characters